


sweet, sweet attraction

by lovesaudade



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, i really suck at summaries it's my weakness lol, lapslock, main!binwoo, side!myungjin, side!socky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesaudade/pseuds/lovesaudade
Summary: bin waits with a baited breath when dongmin opens his mouth.“you seem really sweet. i was hoping that i would see you again so that i can talk to you more, to know more about you.”





	sweet, sweet attraction

**Author's Note:**

> you know when you're in too deep for a group when they get you out of your writing funk just a few days after you started stanning them~
> 
> so yes i am back with my very first astro fic!!!!! honestly this was so fun to write, it was also relatively "easier" for me to write this aka i did not scream at my laptop in frustration lol. and not to be myself but this turned out _waaay_ longer than expected.....
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading, my dears ouo

there were many, many reasons for moon bin to say no to yoon sanha’s request.

first, the younger boy is asking him to wake up at a time that shouldn’t exist on a saturday. everyone knows that the weekend only starts from one in the afternoon. except brunch occasions, then ten in the morning is acceptable. but to be awake _and_ leave their dorm room by nine in the morning? they’ll be committing an unspoken crime.

second, they’ll be going to a place a sleepy bin isn’t familiar with on a saturday morning, which will make navigation _twice as hard_. bin only learned his way around his own school campus after the first semester, and admittedly, he only did so when he got close with sanha, who was more than happy to walk around with the older. bin foresees the obstacles he once faced and will probably face again if he goes with sanha, and he would rather just _not_.

third, sanha wants bin to be a third wheel in support of sanha’s boyfriend’s participation of said event—to which the taller boy vehemently denies with a childish whine.

truthfully, the last one stood as a chance to be the only reason he needed. it should’ve been his strongest argument, his impenetrable defense.

yet here he was, bundled up with his favorite sweater and black jeans, staring up at a school’s entrance gate. the early rays of the sun shines on the name engraved on a gold plaque and bin squints as a reflex, but sanha, who was bouncing on his heels excitedly next to him, took offense from the act.

“can you at least pretend to be excited about this?” the younger pouts.

“i don’t know,” bin smiles, teasing, “can you at least pretend that you didn’t drag me all the way out here against my will?”

“hey, i did not! you said as long as i pay for your lunch for a week, you’d go!”

bin just laughs, amused at sanha’s poor attempt to save himself before he gets pulled by the sleeve, trailing after the younger boy into the campus grounds.

they are attending the school’s annual festival, colorful streamers hanging from pillar to pillar of every building while lively, upbeat music emanates from staggered speakers. the mix of sweet and savory coming from the students’ food stalls accompanies the morning breeze, enough for bin to feel his hunger grumbling from missing breakfast in place of rushing to get ready. sanha reads his mind—rather, hears his stomach—and leads him to a pastry stall owned by teachers, based from their casual formal attires and parental smiles.

with a breakfast muffins each satisfying them for now, they walk towards the front of the main building, politely bowing at the students that greet them en route. some staring at bin longer than necessary, something that he’s very accustomed to. back in his own school, he gets admirers of all genders every so often, and while he is flattered, bin has never accepted any confession. as cliché as it sounds—hey, _it’s high school_ —bin can tell when people are attracted to him on a surface level. it’s disappointing when they tell him the reason for their attraction is just because of his dark hazel eyes, his natural eye smile, or his dimpled grin. he’s not one to brag, but he knows he’s worth more than that. that behind the handsome face lies a warm heart and a gentle, loving personality.

bin has yet to find someone who will like him beyond his good-looking, boy-next-door appearance. it’s tiring to be crushed on when the first thing he hears is _“i like you ‘cause you’re cute!”_ or _“you’re the most handsome guy i’ve ever seen!”_.  

he’s most positive that he won’t meet them here, in a school where nobody knows him. he’ll bet his week of free lunch on it, he’s _that_ sure.

they finally reach the entrance of the main building, archway decked with the same colors they first saw when they got in and some helium balloons tied tightly on it. standing right under it was a boy with burgundy hair that turns almost fiery when the light hits it right. the boy’s overall aura just screams charismatic as his friendly eyes and welcoming grin catches bin and sanha’s attention, instantly drawing them to him.

“good morning! welcome to our school festival!” the boy’s tone is light and warm, and bin instantly feels less overwhelmed with everything, “it’s your first time being here, yes?”

the two friends blink twice before the younger one speaks up. “you can tell?”

the burgundy-haired student chuckles. “i don’t recognize you at all, and as school president, it’s a must that i know everyone in school at least by face.”

bin smiles in admiration, and nods.

“my name’s park jinwoo. jin jin, if you want.” he grins back, stretching his hand out.

bin takes his hand and gives it a friendly shake, introducing himself before sanha does the same.

“what brings you guys here?”

“oh, right!” sanha exclaims, “we’re here to visit my boyfriend! he’s manning a station with his clubmates.”

jinwoo’s eyes brightens more than bin could ever imagine. “how romantic! what’s his name?”

sanha blushes in the slightest, pink flushing his cheeks. “park minhyuk, or do people know him more here as rocky?”

“ah, i know him! he’s my boyfriend’s clubmate. would you like me to take you to their station?”

“that won’t be necessary! we wouldn’t want to be a bother to your work here.” bin politely declines.

but jinwoo simply waves off the reason with his hand. “nonsense! you guys aren’t from here and i would hate for you to get lost.”

thankfully, that resolves one of bin’s problems, sighing in relief.

“and i could easily have someone cover for me, presidential perks.” jinwoo winks.

with a laugh, sanha and moonbin nods. jinwoo quickly calls out for a boy behind him, an id around his neck that has reads “runner”, and instructs him to take his place. with that, he leads bin and sanha inside the building.

during the walk, jinwoo fits his ever-accommodating school president position to a tee. he explains some of what the other classes are doing for the school festival, kissing booths and face paint stations alike, and how some students choose to participate with their own clubs instead. as the newcomers, bin and sanha soak up every piece of information, giggling when the older inserts a funny story or two about how he had to reject some station ideas. it’s probably best that a fire-breathing tutorial station and a create your own cocktail booth weren’t seen at the confirmed floorplan.

after a while, bin gets shocked from the amount of people queuing in front of a classroom. the window panes were covered with a black curtain from the inside, but it didn’t stop anyone from trying to sneak a peek. bin’s instinct is to do the same, but jinwoo ushers him and sanha inside a second later.

“presidential perks also include not having to line up to go inside.” jinwoo snickers, “and since you’re with me, it extends to the both of you.”

when they entered, the first thing that comes to bin’s mind is cozy. the classroom is arranged and decorated to be a quaint café. small, white tables and chairs are spaced out while lush plants and flowers hung on the walls, making the room look livelier with pops of greens, yellows, and pinks. everything is fresh, cool, and clean—bin loves all the effort and detail put into the room.

“good morning! welcome to sweet kiss café—jinnie! what are you doing here?”

bin notices the shift in jinwoo’s eyes, turning softer and more tender. “what? can’t i visit my favorite person?”

“you can, but in front of everyone? that’s called favoritism, which is bad.”

jinwoo simply shrugs. “they already know you’re my favorite, so it doesn’t really matter now.”

the boy with caramel brown locks, jinwoo’s favorite person, lets out a giddy laugh. bin finds his joy infectious and can’t help but smile at the little moment displayed in front of him.

“myungjun, these are my guests bin and sanha,” jinwoo motions his hand to each boy, “and this is my boyfriend kim myungjun.”

myungjun plasters another smile, a little different from the one he did when he laid eyes on jinwoo moments ago. “you can also call me mj, the president of the performing arts club! thank you for visiting our café station.”

“they’re actually here for a member of yours, while i’m here for you.” jinwoo grins, cheeky.

myungjun playfully jabs his boyfriend’s shoulder. “shut up for just a sec, you’re distracting me from my job!”

jinwoo lifts his hands and steps back, surrendering.

“as i was saying,” myungjun faces bin and sanha once again, “welcome to sweet kiss café! we have an available table for two inside. please, follow me!”

they were situated on a table on the side away from the hallways, sunlight peering through the open windows without blinding neither bin or sanha. from where they’re sitting, they have a good view of the school festival down below, as well as different trees scattered all around, leaves twirling on the blue canvas of the sky with the help of the wind.

myungjun, with his bright smile, hands them a dainty menu card each. “a server will take your order in a few minutes. you don’t need to raise a hand to get our attention because here at sweet kiss café, we are ready to heed at your every beck and call. do you have any questions?”

bin is skimming through the menu when sanha asks, “can i ask for your most _handsome_ server?”

bin glances up to see myungjun’s reply, catching the quirky wink sent to his younger friend’s direction. “i’ll see what i can do.”

sanha giggles like a lovestruck teenager, which he _certainly_ is, before myungjun walks away.

bin laughs, reaching over to ruffle his friend’s dark brown hair. “was that really necessary? you could’ve just outright asked for minhyuk.”

the younger sticks his tongue out. “and i believe that minhyuk is the most handsome member of the club. i’m sure myungjun knows that!”

they sit in a comfortable silence while they continue to scan the items available. thank god for the muffins they ate before they came here because their choices are limited to sandwiches, baked goods, and drinks, which on its own, cannot make two growing boys full.

after a few minutes, bin spots someone approach their table from the corner of his eye. fixing his gaze, bin practically feels his breath taken away from him the moment his eyes meet the stranger’s.

the person is wearing a white collared shirt with simple, gold cufflinks, going well with his dark vest. his black bowtie matches the sleek coat, elegant slacks, and formal shoes that adorns his tall frame. bin’s eyes travel back up and _god_ , _the boy’s face._ he has never seen a human this _ethereal_ before.

his gentle, almond-shaped eyes lift into crescents when he arrives at their table. “good morning, may i know your names, please?”

“i’m bin,” he croaks out before clearing his throat from the sudden nerves, “and that’s sanha.”

the other boy’s thin, pinkish lips curve into a beautiful smile when he meets bin’s gaze once again.

“master bin, master sanha. i am lee dongmin and i will be your servant today. i will work hard to make sure everything will be to your utmost satisfaction during your stay.” he finishes with a kind bow.

bin nearly chokes on air, flustered at the other’s words. he wants to say something, _anything_ , just to appear like a normal, functioning person in front of an angel, but sanha beats him to it.

“not to sound rude, dongmin, but did myungjun send you here?”

“yes, master sanha,” he tilts his head by an inch, black tresses framing his eyes and bin physically had to sit on his free hand to stop it from coming up and catch the strands in between his fingers, “he said that this table personally requested me and my services.”

it clicks in bin’s mind. myungjun thinks dongmin is the most handsome servant they have, and he _rightfully so_.

“i’m sorry but i was hoping for… someone else.”

bin cringes at sanha’s tactless, but truthful words. he hopes that they won’t disappoint the angelic boy because he doesn’t deserve an ounce of sadness in his body. an absolute injustice to human existence.

but dongmin’s smile doesn’t lose its kindness and bin breathes a little easy, fate being on his side. “please don’t apologize, i’m the one in the wrong.”

despite it really being more of myungjun’s mistake, bin has the urge to whack sanha up in the head for making dongmin feel like it’s his fault. add in a forehead flick for thinking that dongmin coming to their table was a bad thing, he’s just following orders for being the most handsome—

“master sanha, master bin,” dongmin’s soft and velvety voice ring through bin’s ears, “who were you initially looking for? i can get them for you to make up for my error.”

“that would be lovely, thank you! his name is park minhyuk, my boyfriend!”

bin watches dongmin take a step back and feels a pang of disappointment in his chest. he knows it’s weird to be fond over someone he just met, but how could he not with the raven-haired boy’s amiable, heavenly first impression?

“i’ll send him your way as soon as possible. again, i apologize for the misunderstanding, and i hope you enjoy your stay at our sweet kiss café.” sending a smile for each of them, dongmin bows one last time before leaving in a sophisticated stride.

bin knows he’s staring. he knows that sanha is giving him a smug grin from his staring, too. it just makes it easier for him to push sanha’s face full-on, effortlessly ignoring the flurry of complaints directed at him.

 

* * *

 

true to his word, and much to bin’s displeasure, dongmin sends sanha’s boyfriend to their table a minute after the incident. park minhyuk is dressed in a uniform similar to dongmin’s, his ash brown hair parted to the side while a chic, black tie completes his look in place of a bowtie. bin does find himself chuckling under his breath when minhyuk approached them in such a bad mood—obviously forced into taking a servant role—but instantly mellowed out when he saw that he was serving sanha.

minhyuk, with a balance and grace of a true performer, walks towards their table with their order on a tray. of course, sanha gets special treatment through doting caresses and lovey-dovey smiles.

the only way for bin to not witness such cheesy moments is to turn away. it just so happens that he ends up looking at dongmin by the other tables, being the darling angel of the room.

his gaze automatically gravitates towards the raven-haired boy, getting more and more enamored with how he dutifully serves his other customers. the twinkle in his eyes shows how genuinely happy he is with his role and it really is such a shame that he wasn’t the one assigned to their table anymore, thanks to sanha.

there are moments when dongmin catches bin’s lingering eyes, and every time he does, he shoots him a toothy grin, unbothered and still so poised. each smile being its own reason for bin to want and get to know more about lee dongmin. he does the smallest attempts in doing so, his best one is when he _accidentally_ drops his silverware at the right time for dongmin to pick up.

the only thing bin learns from that is dongmin’s smile—dongmin in general—is _exponentially_ more stunning up close. 

bin wonders what will it take for dongmin to actually stay and hold a proper conversation with him. perhaps spilling a whole drink on himself and let dongmin help tidy him up afterwards?

probably not the best plan, but a plan nonetheless. he picks up his cup and sighs, seeing that he already finished his tea, thus rendering his plan useless.

“so, what’s next on our agenda?” bin asks, putting his cup back onto its rightful saucer.

“minhyuk promised me that he’ll take us around the festival during his break from his shift.”

bin traces the rim of his cup with his finger tip, cold and hallow like his chances of getting to know dongmin. “and when is that?”

“in a few seconds,” a voice interrupts from behind bin, “let me just finish my last service.”

“minhyuk!” sanha yells, eyes turning into slits from his glee.

the student server smirks ever so softly before talking in his best professional voice. “was everything up to your standards, master sanha?”

bin isn’t annoyed that minhyuk says the title to his boyfriend only. still, it makes him rolls his eyes.

“yes, it was! quality food, quality drinks, and _quality service_.” sanha grins widely.

“how much is everything, minhyuk?” bin interrupts the couple’s lovefest.

“our café is a pay-what-you-can station,” the ash brown-haired boy explains, finally leaving his eyes from sanha’s to face bin, “our proceeds will go to a performing arts center for orphans our club visits every two months. we teach and play with the kids, helping in whatever way we can. dongmin found out that the center needs more money to buy supplies and equipment, so myungjun decided to make our station a type of fundraiser, too.”

it’s all super sweet and thoughtful that it melts bin’s heart, officially in puddles at the mention of dongmin’s name.

dropping a few bills, bin and sanha takes a few steps away from their table, only for minhyuk to pull back his boyfriend.

smiling at the younger’s muddled look, he says, “there’s a thing we do in our station before our customers leave and i still haven’t it done it to you.”

sanha tilts his head, blinking owlishly. while bin rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time today.

“as a token of our appreciation,” minhyuk recites, “i want to part our special sweet kiss treat, if you’ll allow me.”

bin groans at the tacky line and how sanha looks like a literal child waiting for his christmas gift. of course, a café station wouldn’t be complete without a fanservice-like gimmick. the fake gag bin does as minhyuk places a quick peck to sanha’s lips almost felt too real.

but amidst his disgust, bin briefly thinks of how dongmin would do it. it wouldn’t be a surprise that not only is he officially—regardless of bin’s objectivity—the most handsome boy here but would also be the most requested server. bin already noticed how his lips gleamed with every smile, accentuated with a tint of chapstick.

bin wishes it was strawberry, it’s his favorite fruit. not that he’ll be able to taste it any time soon.

in spite of that, he gives himself a chance for one last glance. and at that moment, he sees dongmin placing a gentlemanly kiss on the back a girl’s hand, before doing it again to her companion’s hand.

never had he been so jealous of a hand before, but there’s always a first for everything.

 

* * *

 

the sky is now a mosaic of pinks and purples as the day is reaching its end. bin is alone with sweater paws by his side, the breeze becoming colder as he explores the campus on his own, little huffs of air escaping his lips.

he, sanha, and minhyuk were together for hours prior to now. minhyuk led them to different stalls and stations around the school, participating and staying in some of them. bin proved his earlier self right, becoming the designated third wheel to the couple. he didn’t mind, he loved minhyuk and sanha to death, and their relationship was adorable beyond words. how could anyone not coo when minhyuk was able to win sanha a giant unicorn plush toy when they passed by a hula-hoop contest—the power of a dancer’s hips.

bin left them a little after that, letting the two have true quality time. this also means that he’s left with thoughts, clearer in his head now that sanha’s squeals and declarations of love aren’t by his ear.

he remembers dongmin again. it’s saddens him that he wasn’t able to see him at all after his visit with his best friend. the school is fairly big, but he would’ve thought that he’d bump into the gorgeous boy at least once or hear his saccharine voice above all the animated chatter.

although he wants nothing more than just to go back to the café station, bin still hesitates at the idea. you’d think that from being pursued by other people would’ve thought him how to do exactly that, but he’s still hopeless. hopeless at being brave and just go back. hopeless at getting another chance. hopeless over a boy he just met—the irony of it all, bin chuckles.

he just really, really, _really_ wants to see dongmin again, to be able to get to know the person behind the face that was carved by all deities and entities. but he also doesn’t want to look weird and desperate in front of him. hell, bin’s not even sure if dongmin would wanna get to know him for _him_ , either.

dongmin doesn’t look like the type to do so, bin tries to rationalize with himself, but anything could happen.

sighing dejectedly, bin clings on to the caring eyes and radiant smiles dongmin swung his way earlier today, hoping that they were all sincere even just in his own mind.

his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. when he fishes it out, he sees a text notification from sanha, telling him that he and minhyuk went back to the café because the latter had to finish his second shift.

then, a second message filled with a lot of heart emoticons pop up and it puts a smile on bin’s face.

texting back a reply as he turns on his heels, bin makes his way back to the familiar building. maybe he’s not _that_ hopeless after all.

 

* * *

 

“welcome to sweet kiss café. why am i seeing your ugly face here again?”

“that’s not how you should talk to your customers, minhyuk.” bin playfully tsks, “where’s myungjun?”

minhyuk rests his arms atop the wooden podium he stands behind of, inspecting his fingernails out of boredom. “jinwoo used his presidential perks to take myungjun early from his post. myungjun assigned me here in place of my second server shift.”

“poor judgement if you ask me.”

“well lucky, i didn’t.” minhyuk huffs, narrowing his eyes, “and it’s abuse of power. i should start a coup d'état.”

bin runs a hand through his light brown hair, laughing. “you go do that. what time do you guys close anyways?”

“in an hour or so? every station should stop its operations by then so that students can watch and enjoy the fireworks show at the end of the festival.”

“sounds fun, bringing sanha there later?”

“yeah, i will. if he gets back here from the restroom alive.” the ash brown-haired student raises his eyebrow in curiosity, “you didn’t answer me, though. why are you here?”

“i wanna sneak in one last snack and drink before i leave.” bin shrugs.

minhyuk looks at him skeptically for two whole seconds before jerking his thumb back over his shoulder. “you know where to go. there’s not a lot of people around so pick any table you want.”

“by the way, send your most handsome servant to my table, okay?”

“i can’t leave my post, bin, sorry.” the younger snickers.

“just because sanha told you that, it doesn’t mean it’s true. you know _exactly_ who i’m talking about.” bin leaves his friend, laughing at the string of curses he hears behind him.

getting the same table he shared with sanha, bin sits contentedly as he scans the room. there were only a handful of people inside compared to this morning. a lot of the student servers look more laxed, too, resting quietly at the back of the room as they wait for the end of their shifts.

he feels the slightest pinch of guilt for their long hours of hard work. that is until he sees lee dongmin again. his heart does a weird but light flip at the sight of the boy, feeling somersaults when said boy smiles at him as he saunters closer.

“good afternoon, master bin! i’m pleased to see you here again.” dongmin bows, greeting warmly.

“hi, dongmin! it’s nice to see you, too.”

“would you like me to get a menu for you?” dongmin glances at bin’s empty hands, “or do you have something in mind already?”

miraculously, bin doesn’t blurt out an obvious pick-up line that’s on the tip of his tongue. he needs to keep his composure—the composure that’s crumbling from just from being near dongmin’s existence.

bin makes sure to flash his sweetest grin, dimples popping out. “can i have two of your favorite desserts and drinks, please.”

“as you wish, master bin, we have a few best-sellers from today—”

“no, dongmin,” bin hides a quiet laugh, interjecting, “i want to try _your_ favorites, not what’s most popular.”

for the first time since he met him, bin watches dongmin get a little confused from the request. the multiple blinks the other does has bin internally cooing.

“okay, then. coming right up, master bin!”

bin nods at the withdrawing dongmin before taking out his phone. he fiddles with the device for a few minutes, occasionally going back and forth from checking his social media apps to the text sanha sent him. he smiles affectionately from rereading the words, the butterflies his admirers always told him about are evident in his own stomach.

no wonder people keep trying to confess to him despite of his infamous rejections, the feeling of liking someone is nice. wonderful, even.

he gets pulled out of his sappy thoughts when dongmin comes back, placing what he ordered on the table with refinement.

dongmin lowers the tray in his hands when he’s done and does that little eye smile that bin just can’t handle. just too much softness from one look. “is there anything else you need, master bin?”

he bites his lip when a moment of hesitance flashes in his mind. but bin does his very best to push it away when he replies, “come sit and enjoy this with me.”

he renders dongmin speechless yet again. the other boy looks like a lost puppy, so bin decides to shamelessly reach out to wrap his fingers around his wrist.

“it’s okay. even if i look like it, i can’t finish this all by myself.”

it’s a small lie, but dongmin doesn’t need to know that. “o-okay then, thank you.”

bin mentally performs a happy dance when dongmin takes the free seat in front of him, casting his metal tray to the empty table next to them.

“so, tell me, dongmin,” bin starts as evenly as possible, he didn’t want to appear too eager now that he’s getting one on one time with the raven-haired boy, “why did you choose to serve me these?”

dongmin shows a grin that’s a little more bashful than his other ones, intriguing bin. “well, these are some of the items i made myself.”

bin’s mouth drops as he eyes his order one more time: a cup of steaming hot chocolate, a tea cup of an aromatic, white tea, a slice of a banoffee pie, and a slice of a strawberry shortcake. “you made all of these?”

dongmin quietly nods, eyeing his little creations with humbled pride. “i really love to bake. when i heard that the performance arts club wanted to do a café for the festival, i volunteered to provide some of the things we served today.”

“and how many of the things in the menu are from you?”

“most of the baked goods are my own and the hot chocolate and tea came from my family’s cherished recipes.”

after dongmin’s explanation, bin takes quick bites from each dessert before moaning from the sweet deliciousness. if he doesn’t believe in love at first sight, then he will at first bite. dongmin unknowingly made sure of that.

“have you tried these? like, _really_ tried? because these are so good!”

dongmin laughs behind his hand. “i have, master bin—”

“please, no need for that.” he winks, a burst of coyness washing over him. the desserts’ effect, he guesses, “you can just call me bin.”

the other smiles a little wider at the simple demand, sipping from the cup of tea that bin pushes towards him.

 

* * *

 

the next hour and a half went by too fast for bin. in between getting to know more about dongmin and savoring every bite and sip of dongmin’s handiwork, bin already has developed a full-blown fondness and likeness towards the charming boy.

one of his most favorite things about dongmin is that he is very easy to talk to. he listens with such intent as if bin’s words were the most important words of his life. finding a person like that doesn’t come around often for bin, and bin thinks that he’s truly blessed. it just makes dongmin more attractive in his eyes.

but bin loves listening to dongmin more. it fascinates him when he gets to learn a new thing about the other, from how myungjun was the one who invited him into the performing arts club because he was too shy to sign up first, to how his mother taught him to bake during his childhood days.

now that they were more acquainted with each other, bin can finally bring up the real reason why he came back to this station.

“you know,” he breathes out after laughing from one of dongmin’s stories about minhyuk’s club shenanigans, “before i came here, a little, baby bird told me something very interesting.”

dongmin leans back on his chair, looking more comfortable. “what about?”

bin hums, a smile threatening to break out on his face. “that you wanted to see me again after i visited with aforementioned baby bird.”

the startled look and weak blush on dongmin’s face says it all.

getting nothing but silence, bin continues. “if you wanted to see me, why couldn’t i find you anywhere out in the festival?”

“i signed up for a whole day shift, so i couldn’t really leave to come look for you.” dongmin nervously pulls at his own bowtie.

bin leans forward, his arms resting on the table supports his weight. “why did you do that?”

dongmin just shrugs. “i love helping people out as much as i can. i guess it’s just in my nature, can you blame me?”

the two let out their own laughs, one softer, fonder than the other’s.

“why did you want to see me, dongmin?”

bin didn’t mean to whisper the question. but if he’s going to be truthful with himself, he’s a little scared of what answer he’ll hear, regardless of dongmin looking like he’s honestly interested in him.

he just wants to hear _the_ words; he doesn’t want to give himself false hope if dongmin really does turn out to be one of _those_ people.

bin waits with a baited breath when dongmin opens his mouth.

“you seem really sweet. i was hoping that i would see you again so that i can talk to you more, to know more about you.”

bin exhales as a million fuzzy feelings spread from his chest down to his toes. the reply is more than anything he could’ve asked for.

this time, bin lets himself smile as bright as he can. “that’s great, because i feel the same way.”

dongmin’s eyes twinkle at him in return. bin can’t help but think that he was waiting to hear that the entire day, too.

 

* * *

 

at closing time, bin receives an invitation from dongmin to join him in watching the fireworks show in a few hours.

bin couldn’t even contain his excitement when he quickly agreed and even had the pleasure of hearing dongmin’s carefree, open-mouth laugh.

when dongmin repeats the familiar, cheesy line minhyuk uttered earlier in the day, bin certainly didn’t expect a short, sweet kiss landing on his cheek instead of his hand as the special sweet kiss treat.

and because bin feels that dongmin’s service and hospitality were unquestionably amazing, he leaves a tip of his own. right at the corner of dongmin’s lips.

 

* * *

 

a week later, bin refuses to let sanha pay for his lunch, much to the younger boy’s confusion.

it was all worth it, though—because bin was able to prove that dongmin really does wear strawberry chapstick.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't disappoint anyone because like i said i just got into the fandom so i did my best to do each member justice :c
> 
> i got the au idea from this [account](https://twitter.com/au_idea_bot). it's such a lovely account lol
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcomed and appreciated! you may also reach me via twitter: @_kihyunghyuk. thank you!  
> (i'm also looking for more aroha/arohabebe accounts to be mutuals with, so please hmu on twitter if you are one!!)


End file.
